


Naughty Cas

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, cute Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to his angel, a short destiel fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Cas hasn't been home in a couple of weeks and its killing Dean

Naughty Cassie,

Dean sat tapping his fingers on the side of the sofa. Castiel has not been home in 2 weeks and Dean was at breaking point.  
"Castiel I know you can hear me, please come home to the bunker need you I'm sorry that you had to leave but come back and I will explain. I promise you Cas I will protect you if you just answer me." Dean looked around hopefully before chocking back a breath, tears stung at his eyes. If only Zeik was able to stay and Castiel could live here too.  
"Look Castiel if you come home right now I swear to you I will go out and buy a bunk bed and you can sleep in my room, come home and I will share with you."  
"King size bed." Dean looked around and Castiel was stood behind him his dirty trench coat fallen open around his ever so small waist. Dean kept from his seat and threw himself at the angel, his angel. Castiel fell off balance and they both fell to the floor. "Don't you ever disappear like that again you hear me." Dean scolded his eyes filled with tears of relief.  
"I'll stay if I get to sleep in a king size bed with you."  
"Cas you can freaking sleep on top of me if you want to I'm so happy your home. It killed me having to tell you to leave but I had to for Sammy. He is so sick Cas and at the moment he has Ezekiel living inside him and he doesn't freaking know. It was because of Zeik that I had to ask you to go he said he would stay and Sammy will die if he leaves. Cas if you leave again I will die."  
Castiel's nose gently bumped deans and he smiled. Dean couldn't contain himself he lowered his plump red lips onto Castiels and kissed him with all his might. Cas took a minute and then flipped Dean over so Dean was pinned to the ground his fingers bundled into the other man's hair and his kissed him passionately.  
Dean groan his hips raising slightly as he pressed against Castiel. Castiel broke the kiss and simply stared at Dean. "Cas, be my angel forever. Promise no matter what stupid thing I do you will never leave me or shun me away."  
"I promise Dean. I will always be your angel forever."  
Dean kissed Castiel again gently his nose slowly brushing the tip of Castiel's. "I will make you some dinner you must be starving you look like death warmed up I am going to care for you you can wear some of my clothes and we can go buy you some new ones too."  
"are you sure Dean?"  
"yes I need to do a supply run anyway and stock our kitchen. Did you know we have a garage baby looks so great in there."  
"I swear you love that car more than me Dean Winchester."  
"I think I should prove I love you more by loving you in the car and in the bedroom oh and when Sammy is out I am going to love you in the freaking kitchen." he growled pushing himself up and helping the other man off the ground. "Firstly though lets get you all fed and cleaned up I think you will look really hot in my AC/DC shirt."


End file.
